


Stars Dance

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arguements, Babysitting, Car Sex, Date Night, Humor, Multi, Polyfidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Holly and Dan go on their first post-baby, post-tour date, leaving a wary Arin and Suzy to babysit little Wren.





	Stars Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the Plausible Deniability universe!

“Are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

 

Suzy had balanced Wren’s little body against her breast, and was ushering Holly and Dan out the back door. “You guys haven’t been alone since the tour,” she pointed out. “Ross is doing some kind of weird farmer’s market thing with Morgan tonight and all of us have been up to our eyeballs in work since the show went out the door. Arin wanted a night in, and you wanted a night out, so this feels fair.”

 

“Yeah, but,” Dan was staring at his daughter, who was grinning at him toothlessly. 

 

“She’ll be here when you come home,” Suzy said. “Won’t you, Wren?” She kissed the top of the baby’s head. 

 

The baby only had eyes for her parents. “Abababaab! Mama!” said Wren, reaching both of her hands out for them. Dan noisily kissed her hand, and Holly waved goodbye.

 

“We love you, birdie!”

 

“Abba loves you, Wren.”

 

Then they were gone, and Suzy had an armful of wiggling baby.

 

When she sat Wren down on the counter, she put her best chipper fake voice on. “Don’t be scared! We’ll have a whole bunch of fun, won’t we?”

Wren took one look at Suzy and promptly burst into tears.

 

*** 

 

“Woah, who’s stabbing the baby?”

 

Suzy glared at Arin as he came through the front door with a bag of groceries. Instantly, the baby stopped crying, reaching both of her hands out. She yelled “KITTY” at the top of her lungs.

 

Arin put the groceries down and reached out. “I don’t believe she still calls you that,” Suzy said, disgust in her voice as Arin took the baby into his arms and cradled her. 

 

“It’s cute!” he said. “Why was she so screamy?”

 

“I don’t know,” Suzy said. “She used to love me so much when she was little.”

 

“This isn’t little?” Arin asked. She was tugging on his ponytail and Arin gently disengaged her fingers. 

 

“Little-er,” Suzy said. “Maybe I’m just too…” she gestured at her figure.

 

“Hot?” Arin asked.

 

“Not the time, babe,” she said.

 

“There’s always room for flirting,” he said sagely, but his eyes darkened as he bounced Wren until she giggled. “What are you worried about? You don’t care if babies like you.”

 

There it was again – the old conflict rising up between them menacingly. “I care when it’s my girlfriend’s baby,” she said. “We’re going to be around each other forever, and like I said - she used to LIKE me.” When had that changed? Suzy couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about it.

 

“She’ll come around. Audrey used to freak out about Dan,” he said. “C’mon birdie, do you want to watch a movie with kitty?”

 

Wren squealed and clung to Arin’s neck, leaving Suzy to put away their dinner groceries. 

 

From the living room, laughter pealed. She shoved a handful of baby crackers into her mouth and chewed very, very slowly.

 

*** 

 

“I don’t know. I’m worried about them.”

 

Dan frowned at Holly’s declaration. She was lovely when painted in twilight shades, with a bottle of beer dangling from her painted fingertips. Less so when she was deeply worried. “But why?” he asked. “Suz and Arin will take good care of her. It’s not the first time they’ve been alone with her.”

 

She shrugged. “Has Arin gotten less weird about the baby thing?”

 

“…Kind of?” Dan said. Holly moaned. “Well, it’s hard to guess. It’s been the last thing on my mind lately. Have you heard back about the preschool?” he asked. 

 

“Ross said we have an interview in two weeks. But I told you I don’t want to talk about the baby, sweetie.”

 

“Oh,” he said, coughed. His fingers found the soft span of her waist and pulled her closer to his side. The beach seemed to go on forever from this spot. He paused suddenly, and they turned to look at the moon.

 

“Miss your old friend?”

 

He smiled. She’d become the custodian of his stories somehow. “I think I can almost reach it,” he said. “But if I could…I’d miss you too much. I’d figure out how to come right back so I could lasso you and bring you with me.”

 

“Oh.” It sounded like her heart was breaking.

 

“I always thought getting famous would feel different,” he admitted. “But doing it alone sucked. I wouldn’t do any of this again without…”

 

She kissed him and he could taste her tears.

 

*** 

 

They were watching the Lion King by the time Suzy had the groceries away and stirred up dinner – microwave mac and cheese for herself and Arin, Breast milk, mashed strawberries and pears with finger foods for Wren. She set up tv trays and they ate and watched together, with Arin’s loud, honking laugh filling the air whenever Timon or Puumba did something ridiculous. 

 

Wren didn’t fight her at all when she started to spoon food into her mouth. Suzy contemplated what that meant as she worked. In the end she was just grateful that the baby didn’t flat-out hate her.

 

When Arin cleaned the trays and took the dishes in to wash, Suzy watched as Wren rested her head against Suzy’s knee with a satisfied thunk. She was surprised, but couldn’t help but wonder if it was all motivated by food. Man, was she ever Dan’s daughter.

 

“I’ll take it,” she mumbled, and tugged Wren into the harbor of her arms.

 

 

*** 

 

The car rocked madly under the force of Dan’s movements. He was balls deep inside of his wife, features twisted with pleasure-pain as he struggled to keep himself from coming, his hips being only part of his anatomy moving at all 

 

Holly was red-faced hovering over him, the top of her dress and the bottom of her bra pulled askew. Her nipples were shiny with his saliva, and he could smell his own precome on her breath when he leaned in for a kiss. From the waist down they were covered by the broad bell of her skirt, innocently hidden from the world.

 

Fucking in a car was a bit more complicated than he’d remembered it being; his elbows were all over the place, and one of his legs was in the driver’s seat. That didn’t matter though – he was fucking Holly, fucking the love of his life, feeling her squeeze down tight all around him while she made those lovely deep moans of hers.

 

Then the noises turned, quite abruptly, a little less lovely. “OW” he heard and his eyes flew open to see Holly holding the back of her head, rubbing it gingerly.

 

He made sympathetic noises and pulled her close to his chest. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, rubbing the spot she’d hit, nuzzling into his neck. “Ross so owes us. He has the minivan. Though I guess he needs it for his famer’s market thing with Morgan…” 

 

“Ross is like, eating a gourmet meal and getting his magnum dong sucked by them, he’s not suffering.” Dan deliberately flexed himself against her.

 

Holly squeezed him, tossing back her head, laughing almost to herself. “Oh my fucking….” She grabbed him by the shoulders and drove herself frantically on the rise of his cock, earnest and intense. 

 

Dan could only melt – into and against her.

 

*** 

 

Suzy greeted Holly with a kiss, and then wrinkled her nose. “You guys totally fucked, didn’t you?”

 

Holly flushed. “What makes you think that?”

 

Suzy raised an eyebrow. “You can’t fool me babe. I still remember what Dan’s dick tastes like.”

 

Holly hunched her shoulders. “God, I wish you didn’t,” Dan said, nudging his way into the kitchen. “What did you and Arin do with our baby?”

 

“He’s still upstairs with her. She kept going ‘more story’ and he kept giving it to her.”

 

Dan grinned. “Aww. I’m gonna go kiss them hello…after I chew some gum. I told you you’d do well.”

 

“Yeah,” Suzy said quietly. As Dan left, she wrapped an arm around Holly.

 

“Thank you,” she said, kissing Suzy’s neck. 

 

And Suzy stood still, and happily breathed in the contentment around her.


End file.
